1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a nursing blanket or tent draped over the outer garments for providing privacy to a nursing mother.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The nursing mother is frequently faced with the problem of feeding her infant when she is in a public area and, at the same time, avoiding exposure that may be objectionable.
There are many shielding devices and procedures currently available to the woman ranging from simply throwing a diaper or towel over her chest to articles of apparel such as aprons, vests and the like. Some of the articles of apparel are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,004,294 to Pinch; 4,031,566 to Johnson; 4,106,122 to Dodd; and 2,417,888 to Schuster. These are complex garments configured to facilitate the nursing procedure but offer very little privacy to the mother.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,567,611 to Kendrick and 4,631,754 to Ryan describe garments intended preclude exposure of the mother's breast but they only partially succeed. Neither of these devices offer concealment to a viewer situated above or to the side of the mother.
All the prior art devices cited are either costly garments because of complex tailoring, or bulky and not easily carried in a purse or other small container, or in capable of completely screening the mother from the public eye.